


Booty Shorts

by FigmentInn1t



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, Daddy Kink, M/M, hhhh, i'm sorry this is so bad i havent written anything in FOREVER, stripper dream, top techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentInn1t/pseuds/FigmentInn1t
Summary: hhhh the dnb discord made me do it.I also didn't put character tags so don't yell at me k thxBasically the prompt I wrote for myself with help from the dnb server:"You can touch me tech.""I-I don't uh uhm"anyway :)) I haven't written anything in ages, I draw.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Booty Shorts

“Techno, you can touch me.”   
“I-I uh…” Techno chokes back a slight moan when Dream moves against his crotch. He was sure his face was now red. Dream kisses his neck softly and pauses, whispering into his ear, “Tech, do you want me to stop? Is this too much?” Techno’s mind was a bit fuzzy with all the touches and movements Dream was doing. Techno grabs Dreams thighs, “K-keep going, please?” 

“Of course, darling.” Dream nibbles Techno’s ear slightly and moves his hips again. Techno lets out a groan, barely heard over the music playing. Techno moves one of his hands to Dreams butt, groping him slightly. Dream lets out a sigh against his neck and moves against his crotch again, doing a small circle with his hips. Techno gives Dream kisses along his neck and jaw. 

“Techno I want you to ruin me.”   
“Y-yeah?”  
“Yeah” Techno’s hips slightly buck up, Dream lets out a small moan.   
“What do you want me to do to you darlin’?”   
“Anything, Gods, a-anything. Fuck my brains out, D-daddy.” Techno grips Dreams thighs again, “Yeah? Anything else you want me to do for you, darlin’?” 

Dream lets out a whine, “Daddy… I-I want your name to be the only thing I can say for the next week. Make it so I c-can’t walk. Claim me.” Techno growls and bites Dreams neck, Dream moans, “gAH! More, please! Daddy!” Techno licks the bite as Dream’s hip movements stutter. Dream is holding onto Techno’s shirt for dear life. 

“Baby doll, you’re so pretty. All dressed up for Daddy. So pretty Darlin… Keep making those sweet noises for Daddy.” Techno helps Dream move against him, Techno grinding up to meet Dream’s grinding. Dream laid his forehead against Techno’s, eyes closed. 

“Daddy, ‘m close, let me cum please?”   
“Darlin’ have you been a good boy? Do you deserve it?”   
“I-I, Gah!” Dream buries his face in Techno’s neck.   
“Dream, have you been a good boy?” Techno stops Dream’s hips with a firm grasp.   
“D-daddy, yes! I-I’ve been the best boy! I-I, Daddy, please! Let me c-cum!”   
“Gonna ruin your pants for Daddy?” Techno allowed Dream to keep moving, Dreams thrusts started getting erratic as he chased his release.   
“Yes! Daddy! Gonna-gonna ruin m-my pants for you!”   
“Good boy, ruin your pants.” 

||  
(SOMEONE FINISH THIS FOR ME I KNOW IT SUCKS)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh
> 
> sorry i didnt finish it, I know i'd write it poorly I'm an artist not a writer.


End file.
